


Uninvited

by ruric



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Community: slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-16
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagoas has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

"I do not believe in love."

These are the words Bagoas repeats every day, hoping that if he says them often enough, whispered in a soft litany, a constant refrain when no-one can hear, he will make them become true. 

Raised in the harem he knows better than to love. 

He has his arts; his voice and his body, the ability to dance and sing, to capture and hold the attention of the one he performs for. He can make women cry with the sweetness of his song, and he is used to seeing the possessive, hungry looks in the eyes of those he dances for. His body is muscled, his skin unmarked and unblemished, his eyes clear and dark, his mouth generous, his breath sweet. Trained in the pleasures of the flesh he knows a hundred kisses and touches to make the skin jump and shiver, and the blood sing. He can make them scream and weep and beg him for release. 

He was a favourite of Darius’, used to gracing a King’s bed, his position as assured as ever it could be within the harem walls inside the palace at Babylon. Until the news reached them their king was defeated and had fled, betrayed by his own generals, and the city surrendered. The harem had been alive with gossip, the tales and myths surrounding Alexander preceding him wherever he went.

Then the Greeks came, noisy and mannerless, climbing over the furniture and reaching out to grab and to touch…and Bagoas had fallen in love.

But his heart had not been captured by the man wearing the cape of black and gold, the man with hair the colour of the summer sun who would be their new King. Instead his gaze had been drawn to the quiet presence of the one standing close to Alexander, the man who kept his hands to himself while he looked at the people around him.

Hephaistion…who’s eyes met his in a long studied glance across the harem and left Bagoas feeling as if he had been assessed, weighed and measured…and dismissed as unimportant. 

Hephaistion who had bitten his lips and swallowed his laughter, unlike the rest of the Greek council, at Stateira’s honest mistake in thinking him Alexander. Hephaistion who had tried, with a glance turned back to his King and the shift of his body, to indicate her error. Hephaistion…who’s amusement had turned to compassion when she continued to address him.

Hephaistion had set the example, treating Stateira with a respect the rest of his countrymen did not show, and Alexander had granted her request, then looked to Hephaistion for confirmation that he had done the right thing.

On reflection, Bagoas thinks this was the moment when he fell in love with Hephaistion and began to respect Alexander.

Bagoas had thought it would be easy to tumble the quiet Greek into his bed, to take his fill of the man’s body and move on, but Hephaistion proved remarkably immune to seduction.

It had taken Bagoas months to admit that it isn’t just Hephaistion’s body he wants. He aches for the touch of calloused fingers on his skin, his mouth watering at the thought of letting his tongue slide over the small circular scar on Hephaistion’s cheek. He wants to suck at the slight ridge of skin, to place his teeth over the mark which doesn’t detract at all from Hephaistion’s beauty. But most of all he wants Hephaistion to look at him the way he looks at Alexander – to see the light in his eyes when he walks into the room, to see those lips curve into a gentle smile, to have Hephaistion lean close and whisper in his ear.

But this will never be, because Hephaistion belongs mind, body and soul to Alexander.

And so Bagoas shares Alexander’s bed – which is no hardship, he is an attractive man and a generous lover. But the truth is he doesn’t share Alexander’s bed because Alexander wills it, or for the power he gains by sleeping with the King.

No.

He shares his King’s bed because it’s the only way he can get close to Hephaistion. He shares his King’s bed in the futile hope that one day when Hephaistion comes to these apartments that he won’t be sent away, dismissed with a glance and a soft “You may leave us now” but instead invited to stay, with them both.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
> Written for [slashfest](http://slashfest.livejournal.com%22) LJ community. The request was for Hephaistion/Bagoas - unrequited love from afar


End file.
